Before The Dawn
by AllTimeNatalie
Summary: I was listening to Evanescence's song 'Before the Dawn' so decided to write a song-fic about it. Please read and I've only written a couple other song-fics so go easy on me pretty please. Makes references to other stories of mine but only once I think.


**DISCLAIMER: **I own no rights to Sonny with a Chance or any of the characters or the lyrics to 'Before the Dawn' which belongs to Evanescence.

**A/N: **In Chad's POV.

**SUMMARY: **I was listening to Evanescence's song 'Before the Dawn' so decided to write a song-fic about it. Please read and I've only written one other song-fic so go easy on me pretty please. Makes references to other stories of mine but not that much.

**TITLE: **Before the Dawn

~BEFORE THE DAWN~

_Meet me after dark again and I'll hold you  
I want nothing more than to see you there  
And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away  
We'll be lost before the dawn_

I held her in my arms and sighed. I wanted nothing more than for her to be with me, that was enough for me in life. I sighed and looked deep in her eyes. "What?" She asked, a grin plastered on her face.

"Nothing." I whispered and kissed her forehead. I'd been going out with Sonny for a month now and it seemed that people just couldn't accept the truth anymore.

"Are you sure?" Her voice was filled with worry and concern as I nodded and proceeded to rock her in my arms. A few minutes of silence and I was already tired of it. "

I've been thinking." I blatantly said and placed my head on her shoulder. "We should run away together. No one would have to know and it could be our own little secret." I felt a smile spread onto her face but it faded when reality struck her and her hand struck my face.

"What? Are you mad? I would love to run away with you but I can't. I would ne leaving my cast members, my friends, my family, everything I own behind." I understood where she was going and nodded before hauling myself off the ground and looking up at the full moon. It was slowly fading into daybreak and the hours had passed like minutes. "C'mon, let's go in."

_If only night can hold you where I can see you, my love  
Then let me never ever wake again  
And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away  
We'll be lost before the dawn _

I slept at her house that night and held her tightly in my arms as she drifted off into sleep, noticing her perfect features and her amazing soft hair. She looked so peaceful and I could only wonder her rejection. I thought that this was what she wanted, I thought that I was enough but maybe I was wrong. I wanted so badly to escape the busy life and to live alone with just Sonny. You see fame used to matter to me but now, all I needed was her love.

_somehow I know that we can't wake again from this dream  
it's not real, but it's ours_

I dreamed about my dream life with Sonny. Just us, no one else, we could have peace and live together as a couple. Lately I hadn't seen Sonny that much with filming and all but something else was there. I could tell she wanted this too, she wanted to get away from it all and I wanted to give her what she wanted. I loved her more than anything else and she needed this. She needed to get away after all that had happened. After her ex's arrival, after her fire in her apartment, after her nightmares of my death, she needed protection and closure from it all and what better way than running away? It was our future, our life, our feelings for each other that made it all worth while.

_Maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away  
We'll be lost before the dawn_

"Sonny, c'mon wake up." She mumbled as her eyes fluttered open and she smiled. "Get up, we're going." I threw two suitcases out of the closet and smiled sweetly before placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Going where?" She asked, her eye brows knitted in confusion.

"Where ever you wanna go." She stepped out of bed and wrapped her arms around me. I could tell she wanted this and I wanted what she wanted.

_Maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away  
We'll be lost before the dawn_

We slipped out into the dead of night, bags packed and mind full of future hopes. Sheltering in a near by cave, she placed her head on my chest and whispered softly,

"Thank you." I smiled and tipped her chin up, placing a soft kiss on her lips and smiling.

**A/N: **Okay so I don't write many song-fics so please review and tell me your thoughts. Did you like it, hate it, love it and tell me in a review! ^_^


End file.
